Un día de Lluvia
by Souyu
Summary: Un pésimo día en la vida de Seto Kaiba ¿Algo más le podría pasar? Humor negro. Oneshot


¡Hola! este es mi 2do fic de Yu-Gi-Oh! y a decir verdad intenté hacer algo angst pero no sé si lo logré, solamente sé que me vino esta idea a la mente y quise expresarla. Y ya era hora de que al fin me sentara a escribir fics más seguido xD

Ya saben que YGO no es mío, pero de poder, por supuesto que lo sería =P

En fin, espero que lo... disfruten?

** --Un día de Lluvia--**

**Por SouYu_J**

**~Kaiba's POV~**

Aquel día ya de por sí se mostraba desastroso, la lluvia caía de la peor forma posible, parecía un tormenta, pero a pesar de todo, quién me iba a decir a mí que terminaría como lo hizo. Ja! jamás pensé que en un día. EN UN MALDITO DÍA mi vida se fuera a arruinar de ese modo...

Me levanté como siempre, temprano para ir a la compañía. Hice mi rutina de todos los días. Cepillarme los dientes, bañarme, peinarme, vestirme y arreglarme. No, mentira. Me falta algo. Fui a ver a Mokuba para darle un beso en la frente antes de irme a trabajar.

Luego de eso vino lo primero que avecinaba a mi desgracia. Un maldito rayo cayó sobre el sistema eléctrico de la casa, o sea, nos quedamos sin luz y por ende, me quedé sin desayunar. Grandioso. Ahora también Mokuba se iría sin comer al colegio.

No fue mucho problema, a decir verdad, le dejé dinero a la mucama con órdenes estrictas de dárselo a Mokuba para que comprara comida en su colegio. ¿Yo? bueno, no iba a morir por no desayunar. Ya comería más tarde.

Debido a la falta de luz me di una buena cantidad de golpes con cualquier clase de objeto innecesariamente atravesado por donde yo pasaba. Claro, esto también se llevó la cantidad misma y exacta de maldiciones y gruñidos. Ya claro, yo tenía que estar de mal humor ese día.

Por lo visto me levanté con lo que dicen _'el pie izquierdo'_.

Después de casi rodar por las escaleras por un pequeño fallo de cálculo, definitivamente mi paciencia se había ido de viaje. Entre más gruñidos y mentadas de madre (¿Qué? No soy un santo) me juré a mi mismo que colocaría luces de emergencia, o, en su defecto, velas en todos lados. Lo que me faltaba ahora es que Mokuba se cayera por los escalones y se desnucara.

La rabia que llevaba no me dejó pensar en lo mal que hacía en jugar con mi destino. ¿Quién demonios iba a advertirme que ese día iba a ponerse peor?

Ciertamente nadie lo hizo. Después de todo, como si yo le hubiera prestado atención.

Al llegar al piso inferior, el que gracias a Dios era el que daba a la puerta principal de la mansión, grité metido en mi furia que más valía que el auto estuviera listo si no querían que corriera sangre. Jejeje, creo que el pobre conductor salió despavorido de donde quiera que estuviera al oír mi grito. Siempre me ha encantado como los demás tiemblan al verme enojado. Hace que se me pase un poco la ira.

Tomé un paraguas que estaba en un mueble cercano a la puerta principal y me dispuse a salir. Pero claro, no todo tenía que salir tan bien. Para más colmo de males, el muy gracioso de mi conductor, al traer apurado el auto hasta la entrada principal, no sólo hizo saltar agua enlodada, sino que toda esa agua vino a caer encima de mí. Mejor, ahora agarraría un resfriado, para mala suerte, tengo una extraña fijación con eso. Soy muy friolento. Yo diría que demasiado.

Me miró muerto de miedo (¿Quién más?) y yo simplemente le dediqué una de esas bellas miradas con las que uno, de poder, mataría al que la recibe. Luego de esto me armé de indiferencia y me monté en el auto. Ahora a calarme el bendito aire acondicionado.

Después de una tranca de los mil demonios (en la autopista por supuesto), donde me chocaron el carro y me retrasaron más, finalmente llegué a la empresa, para encontrarme que debido a mi ausencia, perdí un valiosísimo contrato que permitía ampliar mis horizontes hasta el exterior. Y no sólo eso, sino que perdí una gran suma millonaria en ello. Maldición. En este día estaba destinado al fracaso. ¿Qué demonios había hecho yo para merecer algo así?

De verdad debe haber sido algo muy malo, porque lo que me esperaba era aún peor.

Al llegar a mi oficina me encontré con otro hermoso premio. ¿O debería decirle castigo?. En fin, el hecho es que a mi laptup personal le había atacado un virus. ¿Cómo demonios? no me pregunten. Sólo sé que hackearon todo el sistema y me robaron unos buenos millones.

Yo ya estaba al punto del colapso.

No, y aún faltaba más. Tan sólo unos instantes después de que descargara mi ira contra un muro, recibí una llamada notificándome que mi laboratorio personal se había incendiado debido a un rayo que cayó sobre él, y que para peores, el daño es irreparable.

Todo el trabajo de una vida... a la maldita basura. De poder decir otra cosa, realmente lo haría.

No describiré mi reacción porque creo que es de lo más obvia. Unos cuantos gritos, golpes y unas señoras mentadas de la hermosa madre que los parió.

Creo que ahora si estaba al borde de la desesperación. ¡Pero no! ¡aún faltaba más para que este día fuese lo suficientemente perfecto!

Espero que noten el sarcasmo en mis palabras. Nunca mejor dicho.

Empezó a llover aún más fuerte, las ventanas de mi oficina temblaron y al siguiente instante todas la luces de Kaiba Corp. se fundieron en un acto sincronizado. Pero aún no se acababa. Al poco tiempo las ventanas se rompieron en un estridente sonido y con una lluvia de cristales que amenazó con quitarme la vida. Y de a poco no lo logró, puesto que uno de los cristales dio contra mi rostro. Cortando la piel de un sólo movimiento.

Pronto empecé a oír los sonidos de gritos desesperados de todo los empleados de Kaiba Corp. Era de lo más obvio que estaban intentado huir de ese infierno en que se convirtió la empresa.

Luego la lluvia se introdujo a la habitación, su agua mojaba cada rincón de esta y casi llegaba hasta mí. Suficiente. De verdad solo me faltaba llorar para demostrar la enorme frustración que sentía en ese instante. Mi empresa. MI empresa, destruida por un fenómeno atmosférico. GRANDIOSO.

En ese momento realmente pensé que ya nada peor podía pasarme. Pero rápidamente la imagen de Mokuba vino a mi mente. Al menos todavía conservaba lo más bueno y valioso de mi vida.

Pero mi mente, cansada de todo lo que había pasado en el día (y es que ni siquiera llegaba a eso), no pudo evitar formularme en que lo único que realmente faltaba para terminar conmigo era recibir una llamada en ese mismo instante avisándome que mi querido hermanito había muerto.

Adivinen que pasó.

Mi teléfono móvil sonó. Me espanté al oírlo.

No puedo decirles que pasó. Puesto que lo único que recuerdo fue haber corrido hacia lo que en algún momento fueron las ventanas, lanzándome al vacío. Perdiendo lo único que me faltaba. Mi vida.

***

En el interior de la habitación el teléfono celular que perteneció a Seto Kaiba seguía sonando. Hasta que en su interior recibió el mensaje guardándolo en la máquina contestadora.

_¿Seto? Soy yo Mokuba. Es verdad, se me había olvidado que tendrías una reunión esta mañana. Sólo te llamé para avisarte que no iré al colegio, creo que esta lluvia no me dejará salir ni siquiera de mi habitación y en verdad creo que nada está seguro allá afuera. Espero que me comprendas. Cuídate mucho hermano, nos vemos cuando regreses a casa._

clic.

~Owari~

- !!!!!!!!AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! - Se levantó se de cama bañado en sudor y totalmente asustado y pálido. Como acto reflejo solo miró a su alrededor y luego tocó su rostro, hombros y brazos frenéticamente hasta que logró cerciorarse de que todo lo que pasó fue un sueño.

Suspiró tratando de normalizar su respiración. No podía sacarse de la cabeza las imágenes tan vívidas, aún podía sentir su corazón latiendo a diez mil pulsaciones por segundo.

- ¡¡¡¡SETO!!!! - Entró Mokuba a toda velocidad a la habitación de su hermano. El grito fue tan desgarrador que logró sacarlo de su sueño profundo, seguramente mucho mejor que le de su hermano mayor.- ¿¡TE PASÓ ALGO!? ¡DIME!

Seto se volvió sorprendido hacia su hermanito y... no pudo evitarlo, sus ojos se aguaron e inmediatamente saltó de la cama hacia el pequeño estrechándolo entre sus brazos, sintiendo su aroma y sobando su cabeza con la suya propia.

Mokuba, no menos que sorprendido, regresó el abrazo a su hermano mayor. Sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que éste necesitaba de su cariño, comprensión y consuelo. Vaya que lo que soñó ha de haber sido terrible.

- Dios... - Suspiró Seto atrayendo a su hermano aún más hacia él. Eso fue lo peor que pudo haber soñado en toda su vida. Perder absolutamente todo lo que valoraba... y renunciar a lo único que le quedaba: Mokuba. Porque al final de cuentas él era el único que no había muerto.

Pero que broma tan pero tan desagradable.

- ¿Seto? - Preguntó Mokuba trayendo a su hermano a la realidad.- ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?

- Algo horrible Mokuba. Lo peor que puede pasarme en la vida. Y no quiero recordarlo. - Dijo el mayor abrazándolo aún más fuerte. Como si temiera que se fuera a esfumar.

Con esto, el pequeño entendió que no debía preguntar más. Pero otra duda vino a su mente al ver el reloj despertador de su hermano.

- Seto... - Expresó en palabras su duda.- ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar?

Y justo en ese instante una estruendosa tormenta cayó sobre la mansión, seguida de un rayo que iluminó toda la habitación, para que unos segundos después su ruido ensordecedor hiciera a los hermanos abrazarse más. Al pasar todo. Seto levantó el rostro para percatarse de que en toda la casa no habían rastros algunos de electricidad.

¿Coincidencia tal vez?

- No Mokuba. - Dijo seriamente Seto. Coincidencia o no. Premonición o no. Él no iba a arriesgar lo único que tenía en la vida. Su razón de vivir.- Hoy he decidido tomarme el día libre.

** ~~Owari~~**

**Notas de SouYu:**

¿Se lo comieron? xDDDDDD ¿Qué Seto realmente se había suicidado? espero que sí xDDDDD *SouYu con risa maquiavélica* No sé como catalogarlo, si de angst o humor negro, porque en mi opinión esto quedó bastante sarcástico e irónico, sobretodo el final (el 1ero xD), que por cierto, me fascinó ^0^~

Ummm... ciertamente el fic pudo haber terminado en: '- No Mokuba. - blablabla.- Hoy he decidido trabajar en casa' pero me pareció que era más bonito lo del día libre, después de todo... Cónchale! el pobre no se toma ni uno sólo! o al menos eso creo xD

Agradecida con que lo hayan leído, espero que les haya gustado. Solo me gustaría que dejaran reviews. Para saber que tal, no soy muy buena para los One-shot y ya que me llegó la inspiración... me gustaría leer opiniones.

Ah! por último. No, no tengo fijaciones con los sueños, solo que me pareció interesante la idea de que Seto tuviera un sueño premonitorio. ¿Quién no lo ha tenido después de todo?

Para comentarios souyu_j@yahoo.com, para msn sj_she4e@hotmail.com o dejen su reviews *^-^*~


End file.
